


Do Symbiotes dream of eating sheep?

by SailorYue



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: A few days following the big battle against Riot, Eddie has a nightmare and finds comfort in Venom.





	Do Symbiotes dream of eating sheep?

**Author's Note:**

> My first venom fic and I only just finished the movie the other day. I'm in it hard lol , hope this comes out ok. I've never read the comics, so this is 100% just movie canon

He was falling. Fast. There was fire all around him, everything was hot, but it didn't burn. Or did it? It should be hurting but something blocked the pain. 

He was on the outside of the rocket again, he tore a hole in the booster causing everything to explode.

He was falling, falling too fast. But then his descent slowed as a black shield blocked the fire from hurting him.

No. The fire would kill him! 

GOODBYE EDDIE.

His voice growled in his head as he formed a parachute to shield Eddie from the heat. Eddie felt the connection slip away.

"Venom, No!" He shouted as he woke up with a start, hand reached out. He looked around, heart pounding. He felt disoriented as he stared around the unfamiliar room.

EDDIE, I AM HERE. WHY DO YOU PANIC? THERE IS NO DANGER.

Eddie felt a twinge of relief at hearing his symbiotic friend's deep timber in his head. A dream. That's all it was.

"Nothing, Venom.just a bad dream; a nightmare." 

He remembered where he was, it was a couple days since the fight against Riot and Carlton Drake. He was currently in a hotel room, payed for by Dr Dan since his apartment was trashed by Drake's men. Dan and Annie payed up for a week. They offered him to let him stay at their place, but that would have been way too awkward. Plus he was still getting used to his little friend. 

At least in the motel room he could get some sleep. Sure the walls were thin, he could hear the occupants in the next room over going at it, but that was a trade up vs an asshole neighbor blasting metal at 3 in the morning.

WHAT IS A NIGHTMARE? WHY DID IT MAKE YOU SHOUT?

Turning on the light, Eddie sat against the headboard and scrubbed a hand over his face. He felt his biorythms ease down, with help from Venom. The panic and fear all but gone. 

"A nightmare is a bad dream. When humans sleep, they dream. It helps them process memories and thoughts. Sometimes they're good, alot of times forgettable. And sometimes they can be really bad, causing a reaction like I had." 

He decided that sleep wasn't going to happen any time soon so he climbed out of bed and made it over to the mini fridge. He popped one of the hot-pockets into the microwave. Venom wasn't a fan of them because the meats in them were dead, but Eddie insisted that if he was going to eat, this was what he was eating. Also, they tried cooking tatertots in the microwave, and both agreed that soggy tatertots were inedible. They did come to an agreement, that Venom would not complain about the disgusting dead meat if Eddie covered the hot pockets with chocolate syrup. Eddie found it not a bad combo to be frank. 

SO BAD MEMORIES CAN CAUSE BAD DREAMS?

"Pretty much." He ate a few bites of his food in relative silence, the only sounds from early morning traffic outside. He halfway wondered, do sybiotes dream?

NOT IN THE WAY YOU DO EDDIE. YOUR MEMORIES AND DREAMS ARE VISUAL. I COULD SEE THEM CLEARLY. MY SPECIES CAN SHARE YOUR MEMORIES, BUT ALONE WITHOUT A HOST, WE ARE BLIND. OUR MEMORIES WORK DIFFERENT.

Eddie nodded in understanding. Outside of a host, Venom's species were amorphous blobs. So it stands to reason they wouldn't be able to see the same way he does.

THIS DREAM YOU HAD, IT WAS WHEN WE CAUSED RIOT'S SHIP TO EXPLODE AND WE SEPARATED. YOU CONSIDER THIS TO BE THE WORST MEMORY OF THE FIGHT?

Eddie felt a strange curiosity that wasn't his own. 

YOU DO NOT CONSIDER OUR FIRST BONDING A BAD MEMORY?

Eddie walked to the bathroom sink to wash his hands. He made eye contact with the reflection which was not his face, but Venom's. It took some getting used to, but in a way it was reassuring to see the shiny goopy face, in spite of the menacing dagger teeth.

"Actually no. That was more of a rush, but even during the worst of that, it wasn't as bad as the sense of loss I felt thinking you had DIED." The toothy grin widened, the snake like tongue peeking thru the teeth. Eddie grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk from the fridge and sat back on the bed.

IF I WERE TO DREAM LIKE YOU, IT WOULD BE MORE LIKE FEELINGS THAN IMAGES.

Suddenly the motel room vanished, in it's place was darkness. Where was Eddie? Why couldn't he sense him. Blood. That is Eddie's blood. Why is Eddie bleeding? He could not sense his life. Did Riot...? There! No!. He latched on to Eddie's unmoving hand and sensed exactly how bad it was. Luckily the wounds were still fresh. He had to work fast. He quickly healed the wounds. Heart. Lungs. He forced Eddie's heart to pump and absorbed the blood from places it did not belong, relishing the nutrients. It only took seconds to fix everything, and in moments Eddie was fixed, ready for round two.

Eddie took a sharp breath at the same time he did in Venom's memory, and suddenly found himself back in the motel room. He felt disoriented and needed a few seconds to catch his breath from the vivid memory. Venom's memory actually answered a question he didn't know he had. Whether he actually died when Drake/Riot stabbed him. He remembered losing conciousness, but then suddenly he found them rushing to catch the rocket lifting off.

YES. YOU WERE DEAD. IF I WERE TO DREAM LIKE YOU DO, I WOULD DREAM OF NOT BEING ABLE TO FORCE YOU ALIVE. OF YOU BEING DEAD FOR GOOD.

"Because I'm such a good host?" Eddie asked taking a swig of milk. It was something the symbiote told him on more than one occasion.

NO. NOT JUST THAT. YES, YOU ARE A PERFECT HOST. BUT THERE'S MORE. YOU ARE DIFFERENT THAN OTHER HOSTS I'VE HAD. I LIKE DIFFERENT.

Eddie chuckled, putting the empty milk bottle on the bedside table. 

"Glad I could be different for you." 

He ran his hand at where the wound was, and noticed the skin was perfectly smooth. There wasn't even a scar. He frowned. Shouldn't there be a scar? He also remembered that when he was fleeing Drake's men he shattered both his legs, his back and arm. But they were healed just as fast. Venom was good at keeping him going. 

IF I WAS NOT GOOD AT FIXING YOU, I WOULDNT BE A GOOD SYMBIOTE.

Eddie frowned. He thought back to just a few days ago. When Dan told him he was dying, and how Venom said he could fix his decaying organs... And how Venom told him before about apologizing...

"Hey, Venom listen. I'm sorry about before, at the hospital. You said you could fix me, but instead I just left you to die in the MRI room."

YOU WERE MAD. AND I WAS EATING YOUR ORGANS. I WAS NOT CLEAR ON WHAT I NEEDED TO PREVENT THAT.

"Yeah, but still. I feel bad about that."

I KNOW. AND I FORGIVE YOU EDDIE. IT IS WATER UNDER THE SKY.

Eddie had to think what he meant by that. "Dude, you've got your vernaculars mixed. I think you mean 'water under the bridge.'" 

YES. THAT.

Eddie chuckled. "Listen, I'm going to try to get some more sleep. Thanks for talking with me."

YOU'RE WELCOME. I WILL OBSERVE YOUR BIORYTHMS TO HELP IN CASE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE OCCURS.

"Thanks. Good night, Venom." He turned off the light, and layed down.

GOODNIGHT EDDIE.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of like the idea that Venom mixes his metaphors, given the whole turd in the wind during the end scene. If you liked, please leave a comment!


End file.
